Felidae cats
Felidae cats are the ancient Egyptian felines who belong to the new and old Felidae breed. Each of a every Felidae cat are in heat in each domestic cats' gardens uncaring if the tomcats are unselective and mated with the Felidae she-cats and the Felidae tomcats mated with the common domestic cats. A yellow cat who is sitting on the statue of a lion in the Egyptian dream told Francis that he's the Prophet, the man and the beast, and he is 'Felidae'. Sandy-coated fur The Felidae cats have a Sandy-coated colour fur pelt and under the sun's rays and they really shine as gold. Their eyes and also bright, gold and yellow and their features and also resembled for the ones of those cats who really are ancient Egyptian. Their bodies are very slender but also strong and their insticts are actually really far from the tamed ones who have turned them into fierce and very proud felines. Nhozemphtekh 'Nhozemphtekh '''is a beautiful ancient Egyptian Felidae she-cat who appears in the Felidae movie and meets a male cat detective Francis in his garden in heat. She belongs to the ''new and old Felidae breed that a old Havana Brown cat Claudandus have created after years and years in secret. After Nhozemphtekh meets Francis in his garden, she mates with him and then she refuses to tell the information and anything about herself to Francis (including her name and breed) and she really beckons him to mate with her for a second time. Chrochoch 'Chrochoch '''was a male Egyptian Felidae cat who lived in the area and appears in the first novel book, 'Felidae'. He belongs to the ''new and old Felidae breed that Pascal, a Havana Brown cat created the race in secret. Chrochoch mated with a she-cat named Chanel and she was pregnant by him and Pascal killed her to prevent matings and the birth of cross-breed kits. Tragiyahn 'Tragiyahn '''is a sandy-coated Egyptian Felidae she-cat who killed a male cat named Pascha and possibly the other cat after a Havana Brown cat Pascal have tried her to copulate with a female cat. When Francis is on Ziebold's computer and found Pascha's profile that he read about him but Tragiyahn's name is in english which is 'Trabian'. After Francis read all about him, Claudandus appears with his darker side. Zaboteth '''Zaboteth '''was a different she-cat which has a light and dark yellow colour fur and she appears on a rooftop with Francis. After the death of Pascal and the Felidae project is destroyed and burned the house, Zaboteth is seen with Francis and then they sniff each other's noses and then Francis follows her before the end of the animated movie film Felidae from 1994. Rahotep '''Rahotep '''is a male Egyptian Felidae cat who is sly and cunning who were his personality. He really belongs to the ''new and old Felidae breed that the mysterious killer Pascal, a old Havana Brown cat secretly created the race after years and years. After Rahotep runs into a she-cat named Lily as he is with his half-brother named Brooks, he continues to seriously try ans woo Lily away. Addie 'Addie '''was a Egyptian she-cat who has a bright yellow or a sandy-coated colour fur. She belongs to the ''new and old Felidae breed that a mysterious murderer and a Havana Brown cat named Pascal/Claudandus created the secret race after years and years in the animated movie film Felidae from 1994. Addie has blue eyes that seem to be blind, she has a black colour on her face that is shaped like a bird and a bushy tail with a black colour on top. Gallery Nhozemphtekh (55).png|Nhozemphtekh Chrochoch (4).png|Chrochoch Zaboteth (0).png|Zaboteth Rahotep.png|Rahotep Addie.png|Addie Kategorie:Organisation